Trying to find the words
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Gibbs had been acting strange for three weeks and Jenny is concerned. What happens when she finally confronts him about it, were her suspicions right? Just a cute little Jibbs drabble full of fluff. For Fashiongirl97 who i think needs some cheering up!


**So this is a little one-shot to cheer up Fashiongirl97, thank you for always writing such amazing stuff and helping and supporting me all the time. I hope you like it and it makes you smile.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.**

Trying to find the words...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a complicated man, one of the most if not the most complicated man Jenny had ever met. And yet she liked that about him. He was a challenge but he was her challenge and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She knew him so very well, she had always been able to read his mind, she'd learnt to speak 'Gibbs' years ago. So it surprised her when he began to ignore her, when he began to be really busy, so busy that he didn't have time to talk to her and this had been going on for three weeks and she was very concerned.

Jenny sat in her office chair, twiddling a curl of her around her finger, thinking about all the possible reasons why on earth he would be acting so strangely. She'd thought everything was fine, better than fine it was great, everything had been put behind them, they both just looked to the bright future they had together.

Or maybe he wasn't, what if Gibbs was trying to distance himself from her because he wanted to break up with her. "Oh God" Jenny mumbled, she didn't want that, not at all. She loved him, she didn't want what they had to be over. How could he do this to her after telling her that he loved her and he didn't want her to slip through his fingers, after all they had been through.

Her heart began to beat a mile a minute and her brain began to buzz with a million different scenarios. She was in full panic mode "Calm yourself Jenny" she told herself taking a couple of deep breaths and she soon found she felt better.

She then decided to get some work done in the hopes it would get her mind of the silver fox and whatever was going on in their relationship.

Hours after the sun had gone down and most agents had gone home Jenny decided that she had better leave too, maybe run herself a bath, do anything and everything to get her mind off of the man that held her heart, in the hopes that maybe she would get some sleep tonight.

She walked through her front door, surprisingly she could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen and this concerned her as Noemi was away visiting family and wasn't due to come back for another week. But none the less whatever it was smelt delicious.

Jenny took of her high heels so she wouldn't make a sound when she sneaked up on the intruder before following a noise from the kitchen but when she walked in there she found nothing but a bag of takeout on the counter and two glasses of wine on the counter top. "What the…." She spoke quietly to herself.

All of a sudden she jumped out of her skin when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist; she was about to drop kick them to the floor when the scent of bourbon and sawdust surrounded her.

But she was angry at him, angry at how he had treated her for the past couple of weeks so grabbed his hands and pulled them from around her waist and turned on her heels to face him.

"Hi" Gibbs leant into to kiss her but then noticed Jenny's eyes, they were a dark forest green and not for a good reason especially as she had crossed her hands over her chest creating a barrier in-between them. "What's wrong?" he asked with a confused look on his face, one which Jenny would normal think was very cute but not right now, not when she was mad.

"You think you can come in here with dinner and a bottle of wine and just say 'Hi' and expect me to ignore the fact that you've been distant towards me and been too 'busy' with your boat for the past three weeks to spend time with me let alone talk to me?" she asked her voice angry and upset.

Gibbs sighed "Come on Jen" he took a step closer to her but she stepped back away from him.

"No don't 'come on Jen' me Jethro, you've hurt me, I told you that you can talk to me about anything, I said that I would love you no matter what, so I don't understand why the hell you've been acting the way you have for the past three weeks" she looked at him this time concerned.

He smiled at her, he hadn't meant for any of it to happen "I was going to do this after dinner but I think it's time to put us both out of our misery"

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Jenny asked all of a sudden getting herself worked up again.

"No" Gibbs shook his head as he leant forward and took her left hand in his and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb gently, he then did something she wasn't expecting, he got down on one knee.

Jenny's free hand went straight to her mouth, she couldn't believe what was happening in front of her, it hadn't been in any of the scenario's in her head, it had only ever happened in her dreams.

"I'm not good at telling people how I feel…" he began nervously "Especially when it comes to you Jen…I can't describe or tell you how much I love you…you are just so…" He tried to find the words "Beautiful, smart, funny, amazing and I…I never want to let you go ever…I guess what I'm trying to say is…." He pulled out a ring from his pocket with his free hand "Jenny will you marry me?" he asked.

For once in her life Jenny Shepard was lost for words, her had taken her breath away. Gibbs watched as she slowly nodded and broke out into a grin, he stood up as quickly as he could and slipped the ring onto her finger and before he knew it Jenny had pulled him in, for a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you too " Jenny grinned at him once they pulled apart "So the past three weeks…" she trailed off.

"I found the ring three weeks ago" he explained as he brushed some of her hair out of her face "I wanted to wait until we had the house to ourselves, no Noemi" Gibbs continued.

"So why'd you ignore me?" she asked pressing another kiss to his lips.

Gibbs let out a small laugh "You'll think it's silly" he shook his head.

"You can tell me anything" she reminded him.

"Every time I saw you I just wanted to ask you to marry me" he explained making her laugh, she then grabbed his wrist and began to pull him the stairs "Jen dinner's cold" he reminded her this time.

The redhead shrugged her shoulders "It can get colder" then the sound of her laughter followed as he carried her upstairs to show her how much he loved her….

The End….

**So Abby I hope this brings a smile to your face **** as it did mine as I wrote it.**

**Please review….**


End file.
